In modern society, we all have things that we do not need, and we all want things that we do not have. There is a desire to facilitate a better functioning society across all socio-economic strata and geographical locations, not dependent on one's access to capital but based on the relative value of one's belongings or ability to provide services. In this regard, there is a continuing need in the industry for a system and/or method to bring people and communities together to get what they need.
Traditional barter models are fraught with many problems. For example, a simple barter model involves two parties that each give and receive. A problem with this model is the requirement for the presence of a double coincidence of wants between only two parties. In another example, a three party barter model is employed which uses three parties, where A gives to B, B gives to C, and C gives to A. A problem with this model is the requirement for the presence of a multiple coincidence of wants. Accordingly, this model is difficult to implement in actual practice.